To date, the radio is a single display component usually controlled by at least four potentiometers. The HVAC system is a single display component controlled by at least three potentiometers and several buttons. Both of these components are shipped to a vehicle plant in separate containers and are installed into the vehicle at different times. This is labor intensive, costly and consumes a substantial amount of real estate on the surface of and behind the dashboard of the vehicle.
The present invention provides advantages over and alternatives to the prior art.